History of Luhan and Sehun
by manlylittledeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Cerita tentang Luhan dan Sehun. Mungkin terlihat fanfiction yang sederhana namun dijamin bisa membuat kamu mengulum senyum saat membacanya. Hanya keseharian Luhan dan Sehun yang penuh dengan kesan tersendiri [HUNHAN]
1. Chapter 1

HISTORY OF LUHAN AND SEHUN

Chapter 1

**HAVE A PICNIC WITH HUNNIE! **

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Ooh Sehoon, Luhan, Kris

Pairing : HUNHAN /tentuu B)/

Rate : T (aman lah aman)

Length : chaptered

Genre : Drama, Romance

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan sama orang tuanya, puput cuma minjem nama. dan ini murni hasil imajinasi puput bukan plagiat:)

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI!**

**NO PLAGIARISM! **

HOlla puput bawa cerita baru nih tapi ini ceritanya berbeda-beda tiap chapter berbeda jadi ini tuh kayak Universe Fanfiction aja :) Bagi yang udah baca Melody in Love bahkan ngefollow makasi yaa :* biglove deeh nah daripada kebanyakan ngomong yuk langsung dibaca :)

_"mianhae, aku benar-benar terbawa emosi jika kau berada dekat dengannya" Semburat merah langsung muncul dipipi chubby Luhan._

_-/-_

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat perkemahan untuk piknik. Sehun dan Luhan sudah lama merencakan ini untuk merayakan Anniversary mereka yang ke 24bulan alias 2 tahun. Luhan begitu bersemangat memasak didapur untuk nanti sedangkan Sehun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak karena begitu lelah akibat aktivitas semalam #hayoapa# tenang, bukan this and that tapi karena Sehun mengerjakan semua pekerjaan hari ini kemarin agar ia bisa mengambil cuti untuk hari ini. Such a romantic boyfriend ({}) Luhan mencicipi dadar gulung yang ia masak lalu tersenyum sumringah karena puas akan rasanya. Luhan memasukkan semua makanan yang sudah matang dan begitu menggoda selera kedalam kotak makan lalu memasukkan kedalam sebuah tas. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat hasil masakannya dan berencana saat di perjalanan nati ia akan meminta Sehun untuk mampir ke minimarket sebentar dan membeli sekotak ice cream yang besar. Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar lalu melihat Sehun yang masih berantakan dan masih berada di alam mimpi. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekati Sehun

"Sehunnie~ ireonaa" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun dengan lembut sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak terusik, "yaa~ Sehunnie, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu hari ini bukan? Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, nanti kita tidak mendapatkan tempat piknik yang dekat dengan kandang rusa" Tempat perkemahan yang dituju oleh Luhan dan Sehun memang mempunyai kebun binatang mini dan disana terdapat kandang rusa yang membuat Luhan langsung tertarik ingin mencoba piknik di tempat perkemahan tersebut. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan

"ne" Sehun langsung menutup kembali matanya lalu menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Luhan memberengut dan menarik selimut Sehun dalam sekali sentak. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun yang masih betah memejamkan matanya. Sehun benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak ingin meninggalkan kasur empuknya ini. Luhan mendengus kesal

"arraseo! Arraseo! Aku bisa pergi dengan Kris gege!" ancam Luhan lalu langsung keluar kamar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan sedangkan Sehun langsung bangun mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Kris. Oh tidak, rusa kecilnya sedang merajuk. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan kearah dapur, terlihat Luhan sedang memberengut lalu mengomel tidak jelas sambil merapikan kotak makannya. Luhan mengeluarkan seperempat dari isi masing-masing kotak yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan lalu menempatkannya diatas sebuah piring. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Luhan

"Hannie~ kenapa itu dike—" Handphone Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Luhan mengambil handphonenya lalu tersenyum senang

"yoboseyo Kris ge!" Terdengar Kris menyahut 

"ah iya Kris ge! Aku sudah siap, tenang saja aku membawa makanan yang lezat untuk kita berdua!" ucap Luhan dengan senang sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan sambil mengangkat alis sebelahnya "aku tunggu didepan rumahku Kris ge, aku tidak sabar berpiknik hanya BERDUA denganmu" Luhan menekankan kata berdua sambil melirik Sehun yang terlihat kesal mendengar pembicaraan Luhan . Luhan mendengar Kris berbicara lalu langsung tersenyum

"ah iya Kris ge, Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya bahkan sampai tidak mau diganggu olehku jadi lebih baik aku bersamamu yang lebih perhatian denganku. Sudah, pokoknya aku tung—" Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan Luhan, ia langsung merebut handphone Luhan

"jangan datang kesini atau kau kubunuh" ancam Sehun dingin lalu menutup sambungan telepon sepihak. Luhan memandang Sehun polos lalu menggumam

"apa aku ajak Jongin saja ya? Ah benar, dia begitu seksi saat menari nanti aku aka—"

"baby Lu.. sudah cukup, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan polos lalu kembali mengeluarkan dan menata makanan diatas sebuah piring. Luhan berjalan mengambil gelas lalu menuang air terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu menjetikkan jarinya, ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu keluar membawa sebuah memo untuk menulis sesuatu lalu menempelkannya dipintu kulkas. Luhan masuk kembali kedalam kamar lalu menggendong tas yang berisi makanan dan peralatan piknik. Sehun berdiri dan mendekati pintu kulkas, membaca memo dari Luhan

_'Sehun-ssi, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untukmu. Tenang saja, tak usah khawatir dan mencariku" _Sehun membelalakkan matanya setelah membaca memo Luhan, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan ternyata Luhan benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun langsung berlari keatas untuk membasuh muka nya lalu mengganti baju. Sehun menoleh kearah piring yang berisi makanan diatas meja makan lalu mengambil sebah kotak dan memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam kotak itu setelah itu Sehun mengambil kunci mobil nya dengan terburu-buru lalu menyalakan mesin mobil berencana mengejar Luhan yang Sehun yakini masih belum terlalu jauh. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil melihat kekanan kiri dan pandangan Sehun terhenti saat melihat Luhan masuk ke sebuah mobil sport hitam dan terlihat Kris membantu Luhan memasukkan barang-barangnya. Sehun menepikan mobilnya lalu dengan emosi berlari mendekati Kris lalu langsung memukul Kris. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu memekik kaget sedangkan Kris hanya memandang Sehun dengan bingung sambil memegang wajahnya yang dipukul Sehun

-History of Luhan and Sehun-

Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun melirik Luhan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya

"Hannie~ ayolah kau ingin piknik bukan? Jangan marah padaku" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil cemberut dan sama sekali tidak mau menatap Sehun. Luhan ngambek mode on. Sehun berpikir bagaimana cara agar Luhan tidak merajuk lagi

"baby Lu~ nanti aku belikan semua yang kau mau jika kita sudah sampai, jadi jangan marah lagi ya" Luhan melirik Sehun terlihat tergoda dengan tawarannya, Luhan membayangkan ia bisa memakan es krim dan permen sepuasnya membuat liurnya hampir menetes. Tapi tidak, gengsi Luhan lebih kuat ia tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tahu Luhan agak tergoda dengan tawarannya barusan maka ia mulai memanas-manasi Luhan

"cuaca hari ini cukup panas, baby Lu mau es krim?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun lalu menggeleng sambil cemberut. Tidak Luhaan, kau harus kuat. Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu menepikan mobilnya karena melihat gerobak es yang sedang berjualan di depan sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak, "arraseo kalau baby Lu tidak mau es krim, tunggu aku sebentar ya aku sangat ingin memakan es krim itu" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk gerobak es tadi. Luhan terlihat menelan ludahnya kasar lalu membuang muka dengan kasar. Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang setengah mati menahan keinginan untuk memakan es krim. Sehun berjalan keluar mobilnya lalu mendekati gerobak es tersebut. Luhan menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil sedang memakan es krim dengan begitu lahap, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Luhan berniat membuka pintu mobil namun langsung ia urungkan, tidak Luhan kau harus tahan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil lagi yang mendatangi anak kecil sebelumnya sambil membawa eskrim dengan chocochip dan topping yang begitu banyak. Luhan melihatnya dengan muka cemberut. Err, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan sekarang. Luhan langsung keluar mobil lalu mendekati Sehun yang sedang memesan es krim dengan malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang tergoda karena sebenarnya anak kecil tadi dibelikan es krim oleh Sehun lalu Sehun menyuruhnya untuk makan es krim tersebut disamping mobilnya. Dasar Sehun-_-"

"loh baby Lu? Katanya kau tidak ingin es krim?"

"aku memang tidak mau! " Luhan berkata seperti itu namun ia merebut eskrim yang ada ditangan Sehun lalu langsung menjilatnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingu-nya sambil mengusap rambut Luhan dengan kasih sayang. Setelah Luhan menghabiskan eskrimnya, mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahan. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut

"nah baby Lu sayang~ sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?" Luhan mengangguk sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela

"tapi Sehunnie sudah memukul Kris yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lembut

"mianhae, aku benar-benar terbawa emosi jika kau berada dekat dengannya" Semburat merah langsung muncul dipipi chubby Luhan. Hem reader, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Luhan? Mari kita flashback

/FLASHBACK MODE ON/

_Luhan mendengus kesal melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tidurnya. _

_"arraseo! Arraseo! Aku bisa pergi dengan Kris gege!" Luhan langsung berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kris _

_To : Kris gege _

_Kris gege! 5 menit setelah kau membaca pesan ini telepon aku, arraseo? Lalu tunggu aku didepan halte bus. Pokoknya apapun yang aku katakan ditelpon nanti kau harus tetap menungguku di depan halte bus. Xiexie gege!_

_Luhan menyeringai melihat pesan tersebut lalu langsung mengirimkannya ke Kris. Luhan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur, Luhan terdiam melihat kotak-kotak makanan yang begitu banyak. Luhan berpikir,berpikir dan berpikir bagaimana cara melancarkan aksi ngambek mode on nya ke Sehun. Luhan mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dari suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa, aha! Luhan menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum nakal. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan merubah raut mukanya. Luhan mulai membuka kotak makan tersebut satu-persatu dan mengeluarkan serempat dari kotak makan tersebut, Luhan melirik Sehun yang memandanginya._

_"Hannie~ kenapa itu dike—" Handphone Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, BINGO! _

_"yoboseyo Kris ge!" Luhan sengaja menjawab telpon dari Kris dengan senyum termanis. _

_"apa maksud dari pesanmu Lu?" Kris benar-benar bingung dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan 5 menit yang lalu. Untung saja Kris orang yang tepat waktu, Luhan tidak salah pilih orang kkk~ _

_"ah iya Kris ge! Aku sudah siap, tenang saja aku membawa makanan yang lezat untuk kita berdua!" ucap Luhan dengan senang sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan sambil mengangkat alis sebelahnya _

_"apa maksudmu?" Kris benar-benar bingung sekarang_

_ "aku tunggu didepan rumahku Kris ge, aku tidak sabar berpiknik hanya BERDUA denganmu" Luhan menekankan kata berdua sambil melirik Sehun yang terlihat kesal mendengar pembicaraan Luhan . _

_"berpiknik? Kau ini kenapa sih?" _

_ "ah iya Kris ge, Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya bahkan sampai tidak mau diganggu olehku jadi lebih baik aku bersamamu yang lebih perhatian denganku. Sudah, pokoknya aku tung—" Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan Luhan, ia langsung merebut handphone Luhan _

_"jangan datang kesini atau kau kubunuh" ancam Sehun dingin lalu menutup sambungan telepon sepihak. Kris menatap handphonenya dengan bingung, lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Setidaknya ia harus menjemput Luhan didepan halte bus. Kris memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan halte bus, ia melihat Luhan yang kesusahan membawa banyak tas dan terlihat begitu berat. Kris keluar dan membantu Luhan membawa barang-barangnya_

_"hey, apa maksudmu tadi? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Kris sedangkan Luhan melirik kebelakang dimana ada Sehun yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tajam dari dalam mobil _

_"sudahlah Kris ge aku ha—" _

_BUG! _

_"KRIS GEE!" _

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sampai di tempat perkemahan, Luhan langsung mencari tempat dekat dengan kandang rusa sedangkan Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun mengeluarkan semua barang-barang dan kotak makanan lalu menatanya diatas tikar yang sudah dibuka Luhan. Luhan meloncat-loncat senang didepan kandang rusa. Biasalah seperti bertemu saudara lama /loh?/ Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingunya

"baby Lu, ayo sini kita makan" Luhan mengangguk dan duduk disamping kanan Sehun. Sehun membuka satu persatu kotak makanan tersebut dan sekotak ice cream yang besar. Luhan membulatkan matanya

"eoh? Kau beli dimana Hunnie?" Sehun tersenyum "tadi saat aku melewati halte bus aku mampir sebentar ke mini market untung kau membawa tas es ini /puput lupa apa nama tasnya._.v tas yang biar es krim tidak mencair itu looh/ jadi esnya tidak mencair"

"aku sebenarnya dari awal memang berniat untuk membeli es krim sama Hunnie cuma Hunnienya malah tidur terus" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sehun mengangkat Luhan untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, Luhan langsung menyenderkan punggung ke dada bidang Sehun

"sudah,sudah sekarang ayo kita makan. Ini, makanan yang tadi kau keluarkan di rumah sudah aku masukkan kedalam kotak. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan baby Lu~"

"aniyo Hunnie, aku tidak bermaksud membuang makanan hanya memberikan kekasihku yang pemalas sarapan" Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan lalu mulai mengambil makanan. Sehun menyumpit dadar gulung lalu memakannya, mengambil lagi lalu memakannya. Sehun mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah mulut Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya namun saat Luhan ingin memakannya Sehun langsung memakan dadar gulung tersebut.

"aish Hunnie, jangan menggodaku. Aku mau hunniee~.." Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengambil sisa telur dadar gulung satu lagi namun langsung memakannya. Luhan langsung mendengus kesal

"aku tau kau lapar Hunnie, tapi aku mau juga"

"arra,arra nanti aku buatkan seribu telur dadar gulung untukmu" Luhan memukul paha Sehun sambil tertawa

"kau ini, janji?" Sehun mengangguk mantap

"janji sayangku" Luhan tersenyum senang lalu mulai membuka kotak es krim dengan rasa coklat dan vanilla yang dicampur dengan chocochip /bisa bayangin gak? ._.v/ lalu mulai menyendoknya dengan senyum yang begitu merekah. Sehun ingin menyendok es krim tersebut namun Luhan langsung berdiri

"Hunnie tidak boleh makan ice creamku karena tadi Hunnie menghabiskan semua telur dadar gulungku, yaa walaupun Hunnie berjanji akan membuat seribu telur dadar gulung" Sehun pura-pura cemberut dan mengambek.

"baby Lu~ bagi satu sendok saja sayaang" Luhan tetap kekeh dan tidak mau membagi ice creamnya. Sehun menyeringai nakal

"arraseo baby Lu~ aku akan mengambilnya langsung dari bibirmu" Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan ice creamnya kaget karena Sehun langsung menyerang Luhan dan menindihnya sambil menunjukkan seringaian nakal

"ya!ya!ya! bangun Hunnie! Orang-orang menatap kita!" Sehun tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang terlihat panik. Ia semakin mengikis jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

"hun..hunnie ak..aku se—" Kedua bibir itu bertemu, mata Luhan perlahan terpejam merasakan bibir Sehun yang melumat bibirnya dengan penuh cinta. Tanpa nafsu namun penuh dengan cinta. Luhan menikmati lidah Sehun yang sudah menerobos mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan. Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir diujung bibir Luhan. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan benang saliva yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Luhan dengan bibir bengkak dan muka yang memerah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut

"saranghaeyo baby Lu~" Luhan tersenyum malu lalu menutup mukanya menahan malu

"nado Hunnie~ aa hunnie aku maluu" Sehun terkekeh lalu mendudukkan Luhan diatas pangkuannya kembali. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Tuhan, terimakasih mengijinkanku memilikinya..

gimana? aneh ya?:( review juseyoooo~


	2. Chapter 2

HISTORY OF LUHAN AND SEHUN

Chapter 2

**WONDERFUL DAY!**

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Ooh Sehoon, Luhan, Kim Jongin, Hyuna

Pairing : HUNHAN /tentuu B)/

Rate : T (aman lah aman)

Length : chaptered

Genre : Drama, Romance

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan sama orang tuanya, aku cuma minjem nama. dan ini murni hasil imajinasiku bukan plagiat:)

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menekan remote televisi berusaha mencari acara yang menarik untuk ditonton, ia membanting remote itu kesofa. Sehun mendatangi Luhan dengan semangkuk ice cream dengan toppingnya, ia duduk disebelah Luhan. Sehun mengernyit melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang sedang kesal

"Lulu, waeyo?" Luhan hanya menggeleng

"Ani Hunnie, hanya saja aku sangat bosaan!" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Luhan

"Sudah, sudah. Ini aku bawakan semangkuk ice cream untuk Baby Lu tersayang. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke taman bermain atau Lotte World atau Timezone mungkin? Agar Lulu tidak bosan?" Mata Luhan berbinar-binar saat Sehun menyebutkan semua tempat kesukaan Luhan, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Luar biasa, penawaran yang diberikan Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan semangat. Es krim yang diberikan Sehun dihabiskan hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Sehun mengedipkan matanya tak percaya

"Aish Lulu, bagaimana kalau kau sakit jika makan secepat ini?" Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menggoyangkan badannya, persis seperti anak kecil. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar bangkit dari sofa

"Hunniee ayo kita ke Taman Bermain" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan, ia mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas

"Arraseo mylittledeer, bersiap-siaplah. Kau bahkan belum mandi dari pagi" Sehun menutup hidungnya dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat mencium bau badan Luhan, Luhan langsung mencium badannya

"Hunnie, aku bahkan tetap wangi jika tidak mandi dalam seminggu!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan langsung memandikanmu, sayang"

"YA! HUNNIE MESUM!" Luhan langsung lari kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh

/SKIP TIME/

"Ayo Hunniee, cepatlah. Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain di taman bermain" Sehun merapikan bajunya dengan terburu-buru, menyisir rambut kesamping kemudian mendatangi Luhan yang sudah menunggunya diruang tamu

"Lulu, kau benar-benar seperti yeoja kecil yang baru pertama kali ketaman bermain." Luhan mem'pout'kan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Sehun, membuka pintu apartement mereka dengan muka ditekuk. Well, sebenarnya Luhan hanya bercanda tidak mungkin ia marah hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu. Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan posesif

"Ow,ow,ow. Baby Lu jadi suka marah nih, lagi PMS ya?" Luhan mendelik kesal, ini baru benar-benar marah.

"YAK! AKU INI NAMJA OH SEHUN TERHORMAT!" Sehun mendongakkan kepala Luhan, mengamatinya dengan seksama

"Mata ini," Sehun menyentuh mata kiri Luhan dengan lembut, "Terlalu berbinar untuk seorang namja"

"Bibir ini," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sebentar, "Terlalu menggoda untuk seorang namja" Timbul semburat merah dipipi Luhan, "Tapi tetap saja Hunnie, aku ini namja!"

"Mungkin Tuhan salah saat memasukkan rohmu kedalam raga seorang namja." Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan kedalam lift

"Apa-apaan itu. Pemikiran yang aneh." cibir Luhan, Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Luhan

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka namun belum sempat Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari dalam lift tiba-tiba seorang yeoja dengan penampilan modis dan cukup seksi memeluk Luhan sambil menangis. Luhan yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam sedangkan Sehun menatap yeoja itu bingung

"Oppa, aku putus asa. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" Sehun dan Luhan masih saja diam dan terpaku, Sehun yang terlebih dahulu sadar langsung melepaskan pelukan yeoja tersebut dari tubuh Luhan dan menarik mereka berdua keluar dari lift

"Maaf sebelumnya agashi, dia ini namjachinguku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memeluk dia tanpa izinku" Yeoja tersebut menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Eyeliner yang ia pakai luntur membuat sekitar matanya menghitam, Luhan yang daritadi terdiam menyentuh wajah yeoja tersebut

"Hyuna?" Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Hyuna itu mengangguk dengan isakan yang setia keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya, "Kau.." Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat keadaan Hyuna sekarang

"Oppa, tolong aku. Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke apartmentmu?" Hyuna menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan berharap. Luhan yang mendapat tatapan tersebut terlihat berpikir kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terlihat kebingungan

"Err, itu," Luhan benar-benar bingung saat ini, "Aku sebenarnya ada rencana dengan Hunnie untuk ke Taman Bermain. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja? Tapi sebelumnya bersihkanlah make upmu itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku melihat kau memakai make up?"

**_Fyi. Disini Hyuna lebih muda 2 tahun dari Luhan_**

Hyuna terlihat memikirkan tawaran Luhan sambil sesenggukan, "Okay aku ikut tapi aku membersihkan make up ini dulu oppa. Tunggu aku,ne?" Luhan mengangguk, Hyuna langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan makeupnya yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan. Sehun yang daritadi hanya terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara

"Lu? Bisa kau jelaskan yeoja barusan itu siapa?" Luhan terlihat berpikir, merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya ini agar tidak salah paham

"Dia hoobae ku saat aku berada di Senior High School Hunnie. Dia yeoja yang baik saat itu, aku cukup kaget melihat penampilannya barusan" Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ah hanya hoobae? Kau aman Sehun. Hyuna datang dari arah kamar mandi masih dengan sesenggukan, lipstik Hyuna terlihat sedikit berantakan, mungkin karena ia terlalu buru-buru. Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung berinisiatif mengusap sudut bibir Hyuna dimana lipstik itu berantakan

Sehun yang melihat hal itu cukup kaget, oh rupanya rusa kecilnya memancing seorang Oh Sehun? Hyuna tersenyum setelah Luhan merapikan lipstiknya, "Gomawo Oppa!" Luhan hanya tersenyum

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

/At Train/

Posisi duduk saat ini benar-benar membuat Sehun gerah, Hyuna berada diantara Luhan dan dirinya. Hey, semestinya Sehunlah yang berada ditengah! Luhan menoleh kearah Hyuna

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Hyuna menatap Luhan sedih kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan yang makin membuat Sehun panas sedangkan Luhan cukup kaget namun hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Hasil karya tulisku ditolak oleh Penerbit Sikwan oppa. Mereka mengatakan bahwa hasil tulisanku sama sekali tidak berbobot dan tidak pantas dibaca oleh masyarakat" Sehun melirik Hyuna, jadi yeoja genit ini seorang penulis?

"Memang hasil tulisanmu itu bercerita tentang apa Hyuna-ah?" Luhan menoleh kearah Hyuna membuat jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Hyuna begitu dekat

"Tentangmu Oppa!" Luhan langsung menegakkan badannya membuat Hyuna yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya terpaksa harus bangun, "Mwo? Tentang aku?" Hyuna mengangguk dengan polos

"Ne oppa. Tentang kau dan Yuna dulu" Luhan menatap Hyuna malas, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"Pantas saja penerbit tidak menerima hasil tulisanmu. Inspirasi ceritamu memang tidak berbobot Hyuna-ah"

"Tapi Op—"

"Yuna itu siapa Lu?" Luhan baru ingat bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kekasihnya dulu itu

"Ah itu, ho-hoobaeku Hunnie" Hyuna mengangguk

"Dan salah satu kekasih Luhan Oppa dulu" tambah Hyuna yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun memelototinya

"Kekasih? Lu, kau tidak pernah bercerita kau pernah punya kekasih yeoja sebelumnya?" Luhan gelagapan sekarang, aish apa yang harus kukatakan

"Ah i-itu.."

_Daegu Station, Daegu Station /author gatau apa kata-kata selanjutnya-_-/ _

"Ah sudah sampai, ayo keluar Oppa." Ajak Hyuna sambil menarik tangan Luhan, untuk pertamakalinya Luhan sangat bersyukur atas sikap tidak sopan Hyuna. Hyuna menggandeng lengan Luhan dengan erat sambil sesekali tertawa menunjuk pakaian seseorang yang terlihat aneh atau melihat tingkah laku para penumpang kereta bawah tanah lainnya. Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang, sibuk memikirkan tentang mantan kekasih Luhan, Yuna.

Setelah keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah mereka harus naik bus sekali lagi baru bisa sampai didepan Taman Bermain. Luhan dan Hyuna duduk berdua didepan Sehun, Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Hunnie, mianhae kau jadi duduk dibelakang" Sehun memandang Luhan datar

"Aku harap sesampai di apartment nanti setelah bermain kau bisa menjelaskan tentang Yuna" Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar karena Sehun masih saja mengingat perkataan Hyuna, Luhan dengan terpaksa mengangguk kemudian menghadap kedepan kembali. Luhan agak terlonjak kedepan karena bus yang berhenti untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang di halte bus selanjutnya, seorang wanita hamil masuk kedalam bus yang mereka naiki dan karena keadaan bus yang penuh membuat wanita tersebut harus berdiri.

Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung berinisiatif berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya kepada wanita itu, wanita itu tersenyum

"Ah kau sungguh namja yang baik, apakah yeoja ini yeojachingumu? Dia pasti sangat bahagia bersamamu" Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kaku sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. Hyuna terkekeh mendengar penuturan wanita itu

"Ahjumma, dia bukan namjachinguku. Dia sunbaeku" Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kaget

"Ah begitukah? Mian. Karena kalau ahjumma lihat kalian berdua terlihat serasi" Hyuna hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan itu. Ternyata ada Kim Jongin juga didalam bus itu, masuk berbarengan dengan wanita hamil tersebut

"Hoy Sehun-ah!" Sehun menoleh kebelakang dimana Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai sedang berdiri, "Kau sedang apa?" yang sangat bodoh. Sehun memandang Kai dengan malas

"Sedang duduk, apa kau tak lihat?" Kai memutar kedua bolamatanya

"Maksudku, kau ingin kemana naik bus, bodoh?" Sebenarnya yang bodoh disini siapa

"Aku akan ke Taman Bermain bersama Luhan dan hoobaenya" Kai manggut-manggut mengerti namun dia tersadar akan sesuatu

"Hoobae Luhan? Siapa?" Sehun tidak menjawab melainkan langsung menunjuk Hyuna yang duduk didepannya, "Aku boleh ikut? Kebetulan aku merasa terlalu gila karena tugas kuliah." Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai. BINGO! Kalau ada Kai ia bisa meminta tolong Kai agar menjauhkan Hyuna dari Luhan kemudian ia bisa menanyakan hal Yuna kepada Luhan. Kai, kau datang di waktu yang tepat

"Oh tentu saja kau boleh ikut Kai-ah," jawab Sehun, "Tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

/

/

/

-At Taman Bermain-

Luhan daritadi sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai didalam bus sehingga agak terkejut melihat keberadaan Kai saat ini, "Oh? Kai sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Aku bahkan berada didalam bus daritadi hyung, masa tidak menyadari keberadaanku?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sambil terkekeh, "kkk~ mianhae Kai-ah. Ayo masuk"

"Aku ingin naik wahana itu" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah komidi putar, Hyuna yang berada disebelah Luhan langsung berujar

"Aku juga Op—" Namun kalimat Hyuna terpotong karena Kai langsung menyeretnya menjauhi Luhan dan Sehun, "Yak! Apa-apaan kau!" Kai berhenti menarik Hyuna saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari jarak pandang Luhan dan Sehun

"Kau ini. Setahuku yeoja itu adalah manusia yang lebih sensitif akan lingkungan sekitar tapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa menyadari situasi" Hyuna mendelik

"Mworago?!" Kai menghela nafas

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Luhan dan namja yang bersama kalian itu adalah namjachingu Luhan, mereka berniat untuk kencan ke Taman Bermain ini lalu kau tiba-tiba datang begitu saja mengacaukan acara mereka" Kai memperhatikan mimik wajah Hyuna yang terlihat kaget, "Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak sensitif.. err siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hyuna. Apa mereka berdua," Hyuna terlihat tidak yakin, "pasangan gay?" Kai menjentikkan jarinya

"Yeoja pintar" Hyuna terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar kenyataan bahwa sunbae yang begitu ia sayangi adalah seorang gay!

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyuna sekali lagi, "Kau tidak bercanda?" Kai memutar bolamatanya malas

"Untuk apa aku berbohong bodoh." Hyuna mencibir mendengar ejekan Kai namun seketika memasang smirk

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Tapi," Hyuna menatap Kai intens, "Kau harus membantuku" Kai memandang Hyuna malas

"Apa?" Hyuna mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Kai. Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak

"Itu terlalu berisiko untukku. Sehun bisa membunuhku" Hyuna berusaha membujuk Kai

"Aku akan traktir kau makan siang, bagaimana?" Mengingat keadaan dompet Kai yang bisa dibilang seperti musim kemarau maka Kai menyanggupinya

/

/

-Back to HunHan-

Luhan memandang Hyuna yang diseret Kai dengan cemas, "Sehun-ah mau dibawa kemana Hyuna sama Kai?" Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan posesif

"Kau tak usah cemaskan hoobaemu itu. Dia aman dengan Kai" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, "Ayo naik wahana itu" Luhan akhirnya mengangguk walaupun sedikit cemas mengingat Kai itu sangat mesum /._.v maafkan saya Kai/ Luhan memilih sebuah jerapah-jerapahan sedangkan Sehun sebuah macan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu terkekeh

"Baby Lu, wajahmu tak terlihat karena tertutup leher jerapah itu" Posisinya memang Luhan dibelakang Sehun sehingga jika Sehun menoleh kebelakang yang terlihat hanyalah leher jerapah. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu berinisiatif untuk mencari binatang lain namun tanpa diketahui Luhan komidi putar itu sudah mulai berputar, membuat keseimbangan Luhan oleng. Sehun yang melihat hal itu dengan sigap langsung menarik Luhan kearahnya. Sehun memundurkan bokongnya sehingga tersisa sedikit tempat didepannya

"Jja, kau didepanku saja" Luhan menggeleng malu, "Aish Hunnie, orang-orang memperhatikan kita" Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya berdiri langsung mengangkat Luhan dan mendudukkannya didepan Sehun

"Yayaya! Hunnie, kau membuatku kaget" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Ah, begini lebih baik. Aku bisa menjagamu dengan aman" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena banyak pengunjung yang menunjuk kearah mereka sambil tersenyum

"Uh, aku membencimu Hunnie" Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat

"Arra,arra aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

Setelah adegan romantis-romantisan di wahana Komidi Putar, Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam Istana Boneka. Luhan dan Sehun menaiki sebuah perahu kecil kemudian masuk kesebuah lorong yang disisi-sisinya terdapat berbagai macam boneka. Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat

"Hunnie, pasti bonekanya sangat lucu" ujar Luhan, Sehun hanya menggumam membalas perkataan Luhan. Dimulai dari macam-macam boneka berbagai bangsa, Luhan menganga terkagum-kagum sedangkan Sehun bergidik ngeri

"Kau masih menganggap boneka-boneka ini lucu, baby Lu?" Luhan terdiam kemudian menggeleng

"Mereka sangat artistik. Bagaimana bisa dibilang lucu, wajah mereka sangat seram Hunnie," Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "Tapi ini keren!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, memang istana boneka ini sangat bagus namun mimik wajah dari boneka tersebut sangat menyeramkan

Akhirnya setelah melihat seluruh koleksi boneka di dalam Istana Boneka, Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari wahana tersebut. Mata Sehun tertuju kepada sebuah wahana air, dimana pengunjung duduk disebuah perahu kemudian perahu itu melaju seperti rollercoaster namun perbedaannya ini melibatkan air juga sehingga pengunjung harus siap dengan baju yang basah

"Lu, ayo kita naik itu." Luhan menoleh kearah wahana yang dimaksud Sehun kemudian menggeleng dengan kecepatan maksimal

"Ani,ani,ani. Aku tidak mau Hunnie," Luhan melihat pengunjung yang sedang menaiki wahana tersebut dengan ngeri, "Itu tidak aman Hunnie" Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang ketakutan

"Jadi," Sehun tersenyum evil, "Kau takut Lu?" Luhan mendelik kesal

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih lama, itu saja" Sehun terkekeh

"Baiklah, karena aku masih membutuhkan dan mencintai kekasihku yang imut dan manis ini maka aku tidak akan memaksa. Jadi, kau mau naik wahana apa Lu?" Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehun hanya terkekeh dan bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang begitu melindungi dirinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream?" Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak

"Tidak, tadi pagi kau sudah cukup banyak memakan ice cream Lu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" Luhan mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya, tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Luhan mulai memasang wajah _ngambek-mode-on_ tersenyum

"Hem, baby Lu merajuk?" Luhan mendelik dan tetap tidak mau memandang wajah Sehun, "Bagaimana dengan permen kapas?" Luhan menggeleng sambil cemberut

"The Chocolate Crepes?" Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak namun tetap menggeleng, Sehun yang kehabisan akal akhirnya menghela nafas, "Arra,arra. Ayo kita beli es krim, tapi kalau kau sakit kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku Lu. Arraseo?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan gembira. Luhan dan Sehun mendatangi sebuah kedai es krim, Luhan membeli triplescoop with topping sedangkan Sehun hanya sesekali meminta es krim Luhan. Saking bersemangatnya memakan es krim membuat banyak es krim yang yang menempel disekeliling bibir Luhan, Sehun yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kemudian menjilat bibir Luhan

"Eh?" Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu karena Sehun masih saja menjilat bibirnya, setelah dirasa bersih Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan

"Nah, malaikatku sudah bersih sekarang"

"Aish dasar namja menyebalkan!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya malu, sungguh Sehun bisakah tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di tempat umum? Sehun terkekeh

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka dengan namja tersebut bukan?" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu

"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku suka?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku Lu?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan mimik pura-pura sedih, "Jinjjayo?" Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap

"Aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu Hunnie" Sehun tertawa dengan lebar

"Haa arraseo,arraseo sayangku. Ayo kita naik wahana lain"

Setelah itu Luhan dan Sehun menaiki beberapa wahana lain yang tentu saja tidak bermain dengan ketinggian karena Luhan benar-benar phobia dengan ketinggian. Hari semakin sore, sudah banyak wahana yang mulai tutup. Sehun dan Luhan berniat untuk pulang namun Kai dan Hyuna belum muncul sampai saat ini

"Sehunnie, dimana mereka? Tidak mungkin kita meninggalkan mereka pulang" Luhan terlihat cemas, ia menoleh kekanan-kiri berharap Kai dan Hyuna muncul. Sehun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut

"Aku sudah menelpon Kai, dia sedang menuju kesini baby Lu. Jangan cemas lagi ne?" Luhan mengangguk pelan . Terlihat dari jauh Kai mati-matian melepaskan Hyuna yang terus menempel dengan dirinya

"YAYAYA! LEPASKAN TANGANKU YEOJA BODOH!" Sehun dan Luhan terkikik melihat Kai yang terus berusaha menjauhkan Hyuna

"Aish Oppa, ternyata kau tampan juga tadi saat menari. Aku akan membuat fans club untukmu!" Kai berjengit

"MWO?! Tidak,tidak,tidak!" Hyuna mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Arraseo, tapi aku tidak mau melepaskanmu sampai aku di rumah!" Kai memandang Hyuna datar sedangkan Hyuna menampilkan senyum kudanya

.

.

.

/skiptime/ /Luhan and Sehun's side apartment/

"Haha tadi lucu sekali Kai, Hunnie" Luhan masih tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Kai

"Jika Kyungsoo melihat hal tersebut bisa kupastikan Kai tidak selamat baby Lu" Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun. Luhan menggeliatkan badannya, menguap dengan lebar

"Ah aku sangat lelah Hunnie, aku tidur dulu ne?" Sehun tersenyum, ia menidurkan Luhan diatas ranjang kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. Namun seketika Sehun teringat akan sesuatu

"Baby Lu?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan

"Luhannie?" Luhan tetap tidak bergeming dari tidurnya

"Luhan" Luhan tetap berpura-pura tidur tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sehun, ia yakin Sehun pasti ingin menyakan hal Yuna! Sehun tersenyum evil

"Aku tidur dikamar sebelah ne?" Luhan membuka matanya sedikit, ia merasakan pergerakan disampingnya kemudian terdengar pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya

"Uhh Hunnie, aku kan tidak berani sendirian"

"Aku tahu itu baby Lu maka aku harus berpura-pura untuk keluar dari kamar ini baru kau mau bangun dari tidur bohonganmu itu bukan?" Luhan sontak menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk disofa dalam kamar tersebut

"E-eh Hunnie kau masih disini?" Luhan tersenyum gugup

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri bukan?"Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, malu karena tertangkap basah, "Lu, bisa kau jelaskan tentang Yuna?"

"Aish ne,ne aku akan menjelaskannya" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Yuna adalah mantan kekasihku, aku benar-benar mencintainya" Sehun terlihat tidak suka mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut

"Tapi aku sekarang mencintaimu Hunnie, wajahmu jangan seperti itu. Menyeramkan" Sehun tertawa kecil

"Baiklah, lanjutkan sayang" Luhan memelintir ujung bajunya

"Saat itu kami berniat untuk kencan berdua" Luhan terdiam sejenak,mengupas kembali lembaran masa lalu, "Namun taksi yang kami naiki terkena kecelakaan beruntun" Sehun yang mendengar hal tersebut terkesiap

"Tenang, Yuna tidak meninggal Hunnie, sungguh wajahmu sangat lucu" Luhan terkekeh walaupun air mata sudah mulai mengalir dipipinya. Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya menangis, langsung mendekat dan memeluknya

"Aku hanya mengalami luka-luka dan benturan dikepala namun Yuna mengalami gegar otak yang sangat parah. Ia melupakan segalanya, kenanganku bersamanya, teman dan keluarga terdekat tak ada yang ia ingat" Luhan terisak kecil, "Akupun saat itu masih tak sadarkan diri saat itu, Yunalah yang duluan tersadar dari tidurnya"

"Ia dirawat oleh seorang perawat tetapi perawat tersebut namja, perlahan Yuna mulai mencintai namja tersebut" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Disaat aku sadarkan diri, dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, ia menjauhiku karena mengatakan jika dekat denganku kepalanya akan sakit. Ia berkata bahwa ia lebih nyaman dengan perawat namja tersebut. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha melupakannya dan aku bertemu denganmu Hunnie. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum senang

"Luhannieku, baby Lu. Aku lah yang beruntung bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu sayang" Luhanmengecup bibir Sehun sekilas

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Hunnie"

"Aku lebih baby"

"Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu Hunnie!"

"Hahaha arraseo arraseo. Sekarang tidurlah, kau lelah bukan?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

_'Jeongmal saranghae Sehun' _

.

.

.

HUAHAHAHA SORRY LAMA APDET reviewnya sedikit sekalihh wkwkwk gapaplaah

udah ah lagi menggila nih liat VCr EXO'LuXion! coba kalian nonton astaga buset xiumin ganteng bangeeeeeettt soksok luka padahal lopelopeee huwaaaaaaa aku gilaaaaaa kawaannnn


	3. Chapter 3

History of Luhan and Sehun

Chapter 3

I made this fanfiction due to promote my other fanfiction, Salon Culinaire

'Make Puding Panacotta with Sehun! Cant wait!'

Author : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan and Sehun as main cast, Jongin, Kyungsoo

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Fluffy, failComedy, Romance

Disclaimer : Hunhan punya saya, Kaisoo punya saya, Chanbaek punya saya, Chenmin punya saya, Sulay punya saya,Kristao punya saya /langsung ditimpuk sama fujoshi/ hahaha bercanda deengg semua tokoh milik orangtuanya laah atau mungkin punya pacar diamdiam mereka /apaan sih/ udah baca aja deh^^

.

.

.

Happy reading readernim!

.

.

.

"**How could I'm angry with you for a long time if you are my reason in every single day I take a breath, smile, laughing? Is it like I'm going to kill myself if I getting far away from you for a long time?" **

/warning yang diatas Cuma quote yang muncul diotak author gaada hubungannya sama cerita/

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun berencana untuk memasak bersama. Luhan mengusulkan untuk memasak Puding Pannacota, Sehun yang mendengar usulan Luhan langsung menyetujuinya. Luhan cukup terampil dalam hal masak memasak berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Sehun memegang pisau saja rasanya sangat asing bagaimana disuruh memasak?

"Baby Lu, sudah selesai?" teriak Sehun diruang tamu, menunggu Luhan yang daritadi bersiap-siap didalam kamar. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat

"Ayo kita berangkat Hunnie, kita akan membeli bahan-bahan yang kita butuhkan" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh

/skiptime/

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun ada didalam Happy Mart, kereta belanjaan sudah terisi setengah namun Luhan masih sibuk berkeliling mencari bahan

"Lu, apa masih banyak yang kurang?" Sehun melirik kereta belanja yang penuh dengan snack dan eskrim, "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak membeli makanan ringan Lu, kau belum membeli satupun bahan yang dibutuhkan bukan?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya

"Diamlah Sehunnie, kau membuatku bertambah pusing" Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Luhan terus berkeliling sampai Sehun lelah sendiri mengikutinya. Sehun melihat kereta belanjaan yang hampir penuh, terlihat bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan sudah didalam kereta belanjaan jadi sebenarnya yang dicari Luhan itu apa?

"Lu, apa masih ada yang kurang?" Mata Luhan meneliti barang-barang yang ada dirak

"Tinggal gelatin nya Hunnie, daritadi aku mencari tidak ketemu"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya kepada penjaga toko saja?" usul Sehun. Luhan terlihat berfikir kemudian mendekati salah satu yeoja imut penjaga toko disitu

"Maaf agashi, apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana letak gelatin?" Yeoja tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menunjuk kearah rak yang paling pojok. Daritadi Luhan memang tidak kesana. Setelah itu Luhan membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, ia langsung menuju rak tersebut. Tangan Luhan menelusuri barang-barang yang ada dirak tersebut. Aha! Ini dia. Luhan mengambil 3 pack gelatin kemudian memasukkannya kedalam kereta belanja. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mengangkat alisnya

"Banyak sekali Lu, memang kau mau buat berapa banyak?"

"Untuk cadangan saja Hunnie" Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti sambil ber-oh-ria. Sehun dengan setia mendorong kereta belanjaan tersebut dengan Luhan disampingnya yang tidak berhenti _mengoceh_ tidak sabar sampai dirumah. Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya sampai dikasir, mereka menaikkan satu-persatu belanjaan keatas meja kasir. Setelah semua belanjaan dihitung ternyata nominal pembayaran yang harus dibayar sampai dua juta. Luhan yang melihat hal itu hendak mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya namun ditahan oleh Sehun

"Aku saja Lu" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak Hunnie, ini belanjaan aku. Jadi akulah yang harus membayarnya" ujar Luhan ngotot

"Luhan, ini—" Luhan langsung saja menyodorkan kartu kreditnya kepada kasir

"Ini ahjussi" Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil kartu kredit Luhan, mengantonginya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya kepada Luhan. Luhan yang hendak protes langsung dipotong Sehun

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Lu" Luhan mencibir

"Lain kali biarkan aku yang membayar Hunnie, selama ini kau terus yang membayarkan aku" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ini memang sudah tugas mutlakku Lu" Entah kenapa saat Luhan mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut membuat wajahnya memanas dan hatinya berdenyut kencang

Akhirnya setelah membayar, Sehun dan Luhan menggunakan troli membawa barang belanjaan mereka keluar menuju tempat parkir

Drttdrtt

Luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya, terlihat satu pesan singkat masuk

**From : Kyungsoo **

** Hey Luhan, apa kau sibuk? **

Luhan langsung membalas pesan singkat tersebut

**From : Luhan **

** To : Kyungsoo **

** Aku sedang di Happy Mart membeli bahan untuk membuat Puding Pannacota. Ada apa d.o-ya?**

Setelah membalas pesan singkat tersebut, Luhan memasukkan kembali handphonenya. Luhan membantu Sehun memasukkan belanjaan kedalam mobil

"Siapa Lu?" Luhan yang sedang mengangkat kantong plastik yang berat langsung diambil alih Sehun. Hey ia tidak rela Luhannya mengangkat barang berat /lebayy

"D.O Hunnie" Sehun hanya menggukkan kepalanya kecil

Setelah semua barang belanjaan masuk, Luhan dan Sehun masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung bergabung dengan ramainya jalanan kota Seoul

DrttDrtt

**From : Kyungsoo **

** Aku boleh keapartmentmu? Aku ingin menghindari Jongin**

Luhan yang membaca pesan singkat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, apa lagi yang dilakukan si coklat itu kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya? Luhan langsung saja menelpon Kyungsoo, ia sangat khawatir dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu

_**"Yoboseyo" **_

"Ya D.O-ya ada apa denganmu dan Kai?" tanya Luhan to the point. Terdengar Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar

_**"Dia tadi kulihat sedang merayu salah satu tetangganya Hyung saat aku ingin berkunjung kerumahnya"**_ Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Si IU itu? Yang centil dan murahan itu?" Sehun yang sedang mengendarai kendaraan melirik Luhan mendengar ucapan Luhan yang bisa dibilang agak 'kasar'

_**"Hah sudahlah Hyung, pokoknya saat ini aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Jongin. Kau sedang dimana sekarang?"**_ Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, dasar Jongin lihat saja nanti akan kujewer telinganya

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartmentku, kau bisa berangkat ke apartmentku sekarang"

_** "Terimakasih Hyung, maaf kalau aku mengganggu" **_

"Tidak D

O-ah kau dongsaeng yang sangat kusayangi. Aku senang saat kau susah akulah yang kau hubungi" Terdengar Kyungsoo terkekeh diseberang sana

_** "Baiklah Hyung,aku akan bersiap-siap. Paipai" **_

"Paipaai"

Luhan menutup sambungan telponnya, Sehun melirik Luhan yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah

"Kyungsoo kenapa Lu?" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Jongin berselingkuh Hunnie" Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat

"APA? SELINGKUH?" Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Sehun, ia mengusap dadanya

"Aish kau membuatku kaget Hunnie" Sehun terkekeh dan meminta maaf, ia minta dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya tentang Jongin, "Dia menggoda IU lagi, huh dasar namja genit" Sehun yang mendengar hal itu agak tidak terima, tetap saja Jongin itu sahabatnya

"Kau yakin Lu kalau Jongin yang menggoda bukan IU?" Luhan terlihat berfikir, "Bisa saja kan IU yang memaksa dan menggoda Jongin sehingga Jonginlah yang terlihat sedang menggoda dirinya?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan

"Yaa bisa juga _sih_ Hun, hanya saja Jongin memang namja yang gampang digoda dan gampang menggoda"tutur Luhan

"Tenang saja Lu, kalau aku yang kugoda hanya dirimu uri baby Lu" Luhan memukul Sehun pelan dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"Jangan menggodaku Hunnie, fokus dengan jalanan" Sehun hanya tersenyum teduh dan mengusak rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia benar-benar sangat menyayangimu namja imut disebelahnya ini

.

.

/skiptime/

/sehun luhan's apartment/

Setelah dengan susah payah membawa barang belanjaan keatas apartmentnya akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan bersiap-siap untuk memasak

Apron ⇒ checklist!

Bahan baku ⇒ checklist!

Peralatan masak ⇒checklist!

"Baiklah Sehunnie, sekarang kita akan bersiap-siap untuk menimbang bahan baku dulu" Luhan mengeluarkan timbangan elektronik dari sebuah lemari, "Tapi tunggu dulu, D.O mana?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya

"Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan?" Luhan mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah Hunnie pertama kita menimbang satu setengah cangkir susu" Sehun dengan patuh mengambil cangkir dan susu. Luhan membuka tutup botol susu dan menuangkannya kedalam cangkir, menuangkannya kembali kedalam sebuah baskom.

"Setelah itu tiga sendok teh gelatin Hun" Sehun mengambil gelatin dari kantong belanja kemudian kerak piring untuk mengambil sendok teh. Sehun menyerahkan itu semua ke Luhan, Luhan dengan telaten mengukur gelatin tersebut kemudian menaruh disebuah mangkok kecil. Begitu seterusnya sampai semua bahan ditimbang.

**Campur larutan gelatin dengan susu cair**

Luhan mengambil gelatin dan susu cair yang sudah ditimbang, ia menuangkannya kesebuah baskom kemudian mengaduknya dengan telaten

"Lu, pakai balloonwhisk ini saja biar cepat?" usul Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jangan Hunnie, nanti akan terlalu kental dan berakibat puding ini gagal" Sehun ber-oh-ria

**Panaskan krim kental dan gula pasir hingga gula larut **

"Hunnie bisa tolong ambilkan panci yang berada disampingmu?" Sehun menoleh kesampingnya, ia memberikan panci itu kepada Luhan. Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian menyalakan kompor. Perlahan Luhan menuangkan krim kental dan gula yang dari awal sudah ditimbang. Luhan mengaduk-aduk dengan telaten, setelah dirasa gula pasir sudah larut. Luhan mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci tersebut dari atas kompor

**Tambahkan vanilie kepada campuran susu-gelatin **

"Hunnie tolong carikan vanilie yang ada didalam kantong belanja" pinta Luhan yang masih sibuk memotong. Sehun mencari vanilie yang diminta Luhan, Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh belanjaan namun nihil ia tidak menemukannya

"Tidak ada Lu, aku sudah mencarinya" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, saat ini posisinya memang Luhan membelakangi Sehun

"Tidak mungkin Hunnie, aku sudah membelinya tadi di Happy Mart" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mencoba mencari sendiri. Luhan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil vanilie, "Aish ini apa Hunnie" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Aku kira vanilie itu susu vanila Lu" Luhan menatap Sehun datar yang dibalas cengiran Sehun

Luhan mengambil campuran susu-gelatin yang sudah ia buat kemudian menuangkan vanilie kedalamnya sesuai dengan ukuran. Ia mengaduk adonan tersebut dengan pelan sampai gelatin panas karena campuran tadi juga masih panas

Setelah itu Luhan menyiapkan 6 cup kecil untuk menuangkan adonan tersebut. Luhan mengambil saringan kemudian menyaring adonan Puding Panacotta tersebut sebelum dituang kedalam cup tersebut. Setelah selesai disaring Luhan menuangkan adonan kedalam cup dengan berhati-hati agar tidak tumpah kemana-mana. Luhan mengeluarkan strawberry dan gula pasir.

"Hunnie bisa tolong ambilkan blender dirak bagian atas?"

"Tentu saja Lu" Sehun mengambil blender dirak bagian atas tanpa kesusahan. Berterimakasihlah kepada badannya yang tinggi. Luhan mengambil blender tersebut, memasukkan strawberry dan gula sesukanya kemudian menyalakan blender tersebut. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup halus dan kental, Luhan mengeluarkan campuran strawberry dan gula tersebut

"Itu untuk apa Lu?" tanya Sehun penasaran, Luhan mencolek saos tersebut. Senyum langsung terukir diwajahnya

"Ini untuk vla nya Hunnie" jawab Luhan.

Luhan menepuk tangannya senang melihat hasil kerjanya dengan Sehun. Ia tersenyum dengan senang, Luhan yakin Puding Panacotta tersebut pasti berhasil. Saat sedang senang-senangnya tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan 'panggilan alam'

"Aduh, Hunnie aku kekamar mandi sebentar. Aku bisa meminta tolong untuk memasukkan puding dan vla ini kedalam kulkas?" Sehun yang melihat Luhan menekan perutnya terkekeh

"Iya Lu, sana buruan kekamar mandi" Luhan langsung ngacir kedalam kamar mandi

.

.

.

/skiptime/

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega, sepertinya semalam ia makan terlalu banyak. Luhan lama dikamar mandi karena ia sekalian mandi, Luhan merasa badannya sangat lengket karena berbelanja dan membuat puding. Luhan berjalan kearah dapur, namun Luhan langsung dipanggil Sehun

"Hey baby Lu, kemarilah" Terlihat Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada diruang tamu. Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo langsung berlari memeluk Kyungsoo

"D.O-ah kenapa kau baru datang, aku sangat khawatir denganmu" Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh

"Hahaha mian Hyung, aku harus menyelesaikan persoalanku dengan Kai dulu tadi" Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo langsung mendelik kesal kearah Jongin

"Kau apakan lagi dongsaengku hah?" Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan

"Aniya Hyung aku hanya salah paham saja" Luhan melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian

"Baiklah, setidaknya kau baik-baik saja saat ini" Luhan teringat sesuatu

"Ah ya, tadi aku dan Sehun membuat Puding Panacotta. Apa kalian ingin mencobanya? Kurasa sudah bisa dimakan" Sehun yang mendengar hal itu langsung panik

"A-ah baby Lu, kurasa pudingnya belum bisa dimakan sekarang" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung

"Ini sudah cukup lama Hunnie, sudah bisa dimakan" Sehun memutar otaknya cepat, mencari alasan

"Aku tidak ingin mereka memakan bagian pudingku Lu, aku tidak rela" Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya

"Aish Hunnie jangan seperti itu kepada D.O dan Kai, mereka dongsaeng yang sangat baik kepadaku"

"Tidak apa-apa Lu aku sudah kenyang" Kini Kyungsoo yang memberi alasan

"D.O ayolah aku ingin kau memakan Puding Panacottaku yang pertama,kau yang memberikanku resep ini bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ragu. Luhan langsung berjalan kearah dapur, Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung menyusul Luhan. Luhan sudah membuka kulkas, ia tersenyum senang melihat puding hasil buatannya

"Sehunnie, ini pasti sangat lezat" Sehun tersenyum panik, "Bisa tolong bawakan vla ini keruang tamu Hunnie?" Sehun membawakan vla tersebut setengah berlari keruang tamu

"Aish Hyung bagaimana ini? Aku takut baby Lu akan marah" Muka Sehun memucat memikirkan segala akibat yang akan ia terima sebentar lagi. Terdengar senandung Luhan mendekati ruang tamu. Muka Sehun semakin memucat sedangkan Jongin tertawa melihat muka Sehun

"Ka-kau tenang saja Sehun, aku akan berusaha membelamu" bisik Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan sudah masuk kearea ruang tamu. Luhan menaruh nampan yang berisi 4 cup puding Panacotta dan 4 piring kecil beserta sendok diatas meja ruang tamu

"_Voila! This is our Panacotta Puding._" Luhan membalik cup puding tersebut diatas piring. Setelah diangkat akan terbentuk puding yang sangat lezat, itu yang ada didalam pikir Luhan namun nyatanya...

Luhan melongo melihat pudingnya yang cair kental seperti belum dimasukkan kekulkas dengan bentuk yang tidak beraturan. Sedangkan Sehun sudah ketakutan setengah mati

"I-ini tidak semestinya seperti ini D.O-ah aku sudah mengikuti semua resepmu" Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu panik

"A-ah mungkin ada yang tidak sesuai saat kau menimbang Hyung?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memandang puding yang gagal itu sedih. Namun Luhan langsung memicingkan matanya, ia menyentuh puding tersebut

"Sehun kau taruh dimana puding ini? Di freezer(kulkas bagian atas) atau chiller (kulkas bagian bawah) ?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sehun yang melihat tatapn Luhan sangat panik

"E-e itu bisa aku jelaskan Lu," Luhan masih setia menatap Sehun, "Hah baiklah aku mengaku. Aku menaruhnya di freezer Lu" Luhan menepok dahinya

/fyi/ Pasti pada bingung nih emangnya kenapa kalo puding ditaro freezer? Emang ada hubungannya? Jawabannya adalah ada ^^ Saat puding yang sudah ditaruh dicup dimasukkan kedalam freezer, adonan puding tersebut akan membeku dan tentu saja tidak bisa dimakan bukan? Saat kita taruh puding yang dalam keadaan membeku itu kechiller (kulkas bagian bawah) kembali maka kristal-kristal es yang membuat puding tersebut membeku akan perlahan mencair dan bergabung dengan adonan puding tersebut sehingga puding akan cair dan tidak bisa membeku seperti puding pada umumnya^^/

"Aish pantas saja ini gagal" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sedih, "Padahal aku sangat senang bisa membuat puding ini" Air mata sudah menggenang dimata Luhan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu sangat sangat sangat panik, ia mendekati Luhan

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini Lu" Luhan tidak menggubris perkataan. Jongin yang melihat hal itu membantu Sehun untuk membujuk Luhan

"Hyung, Kyungsoo bersedia membantu Hyung untuk mengulang membuat puding tersebut lagi _kok_" ucap Jongin yang langsung dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo senang

"Baiklah D.O-ah tapi aku mau," Luhan menatap Sehun intens, "Semuanya yang membuat Hunnie. D.O-ah kau hanya boleh memberikan perintah kepadanya" Sehun yang hendak protes langsung _diplototin_ Luhan

"Masih mau protes Sehunnie sayang?" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada yang mengerikan membuat Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya

Jadilah Sehun yang sedang sibuk didapur bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang dengan setia mengejeknya dan menertawakannya

.

.

.

/epilogue/

"_Aduh, Hunnie aku kekamar mandi sebentar. Aku bisa meminta tolong untuk memasukkan puding dan vla ini kedalam kulkas?" Sehun yang melihat Luhan menekan perutnya terkekeh_

"_Iya Lu, sana buruan kekamar mandi" Luhan langsung ngacir kedalam kamar mandi. Sehun membuka kulkas bagian bawah untuk memasukkan puding-puding tersebut, namun pergerakan tangan Sehun terhenti _

"_Ah, agar cepat lebih baik aku masukkan di freezer saja" Sehun mengeluarkan kembali cup-cup puding yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam chiller kemudian menaruhnya didalam freezer terkecuali vlanya. Sehun tersenyum,pasti puding yang dibuat Luhan sangat lezat. Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 jam, Luhan masih setia didalam kamar mandi. Sehunsudah mulai merasa bosan_

_Ting tong! Sehun berjalan untuk membuka pintu_

"_Ah Kyungsoo Hyung" Sehun tersenyum, ia membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo, "Kau? Bukannya kau sedang berselingkuh?" Jongin yang mendengar hal itu protes_

"_Enak saja kau ini, siapa yang berselingkuh?" _

"_Kau" ujar Sehun santai_

"_Kami hanya salah paham Sehun, ah ya dimana Luhan?" Kyungsoo celingak celinguk melihat kedalam apartment Sehun_

"_Luhan sepertinya sedang mandi Hyung" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya _

"_Ah ya kau membuat Puding Panacotta bukan? Boleh aku lihat?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang, ia mengantar Jongin dan Kyungsoo kearah dapur. Ia membuka freezer_

"_Ini hyung, aku yakin rasanya sangat lezat" Kyungsoo langsung terlihat panik melihat puding tersebut ada di freezer_

"_Ini Luhan hyung yang memasukkan ke dalam freezer?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya_

"_Aku hyung, kenapa?" Kyungsoo menepok jidatnya, dengan buru-buru ia mengeluarkan seluruh cup puding tersebut kemudian memasukkannya kedalam chiller. Sehun yang melihat itu mengangkat alisnya bingung_

"_Loh Hyung kenapa ditaruh dichiller?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun intens_

"_Sudah kupastikan puding ini pasti gagal Sehun," Sehun yang mendengar hal itu terbelalak kaget _

"_Ke-kenapa Hyung?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mengambil satu cup dari dalam kulkas kemudian mengoyangkannya _

"_Kau lihat puding ini tidak akan bisa mengeras lagi karena kristal-kristal es yang ada didalam puding meleleh dan sudah bercampur dengan adonan puding" Sehun yang mendengar hal itu memucat_

"_La-lalu?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aish bagaimana ini Hyung" Jongin yang daritadi diam tertawa terbahak-bahak _

"_Kau ini bodoh sekali Sehun" _

"_Diam kau hitam" ucap Sehun dengan jengkel. Jongin semakin tertawa dengan lebar_

"_Selamat mendapat amukan dari rusamu Oh Sehun" ejek Jongin yang membuat wajah Sehun benar-benar memucat _

_._

_._

_._

Haaalloo sangat sangat sangat lama tidak meng-update cerita ini yaaa ^^ maafkan sayaaa hehehe cerita ini author buat untuk mempromosikan ff author nih judulnya Salon Culinaire hehehe itu berbau masakan gituu deeh monggo yang mau bacaa yaa

Thanks a lot for :

**ThehunLuhanieYehet **: iyaa hunhan moment dulu banyak banget sekarang sama sekali gaada:"

**Pface94 **: ih kamu bisa aja makasi udah bilang alurny arapi ({}) iyaa ini lagi berusaha nyurinyuri waktu buat bikin ff diantara tugastugas^^

**UchiharunoRozu **: eyyy kamu rajin sekali yaa review cerita aku({}) poppo dulu deehh hehehe iya Luhan gitu-gitu pernah straight loh jangan salah hehe

**YehetDeer** : iya makasibanyak buat teman gue yang ketularan suka yaoi karena gue hahahaha keep reading yaoi ff yeee

**NoonaLu : **wah singkat padat dan jelas sekali hehehe makasi banyak

**SehunieHunHAN : **mailaaaah author favoritkuu ngereview lagi({}) makaseey banyaaakkk. Iya tapi sekarang udah screenplays nihhh soalnya dulu aku gatau dimana itu screenplays trus aku caricari akhirnya ketemu^^

**Anon** : eh kamuu kenapa dianon sihhh, iyaa udah discreenplays nih makasi banyak ya sarannyaaa iyaaa btw aku udah update Salon Culinaire dan Melody in Love ^^ /iklanlewat/

Terimakasih yang sudah reviewww! Author senang bangeet walaupun Cuma sedikit yang review, rasanya seneng aja gitu hehehe lebay kan nih

Jangan lupa baca Salon Culinaire yaaa hehehe

SARANGHAE!


End file.
